1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a variably flexible pipe and manipulator, and more particularly, one or more embodiments relate to a selectively changed flexibility of such a variably flexible pipe and manipulator for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manipulator may be a device that can be used for minimally invasive surgery procedures, for example, and may include a flexible pipe that may be inserted into one or more cavities of a body and/or inserted toward a particular position within the body, such as through one or more surgically created openings in a human body.
As only an example, this flexible pipe may be flexibly deformed, such as by a surgeon that is controlling the manipulator, during the process where the flexible pipe is inserted into the one or more cavities and/or toward the particular position, and typically requires controlling the wires of the flexible pipe to maintain a final deformation or flexing upon the flexible pipe reaching a surgical site within the body. Then a surgical instrument may be inserted into the body, e.g., through the flexible pipe, and then manipulated at the surgical sight from outside the body.